


Busted

by awesome_sadist



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, basically these two cuties being totally adorbs, because why not, me being weird, or rather I think its a comedy, smexy jelsa lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_sadist/pseuds/awesome_sadist
Summary: Jack, Elsa, and secrets revealed. It's not so bad though...or so Jack thinks.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I've had this idea since I was still in college...and I never had the courage to post this until now. Please bear in mind that I've toyed with the idea that both Elsa and Anna are immortalized and are under Mother Nature's guidance. Not very original, I know, but I'm trying to clear out my stuffs and I kinda wrote this on a notebook.

Jack will never admit it, but he's proud of how he and Elsa managed to keep the fact that they live together from everyone for several years now. He does feel a bit guilty for lying to his fellow Guardians, but honestly, he can't stand all the teasing.

Though he and Elsa got along now, that doesn't mean they stopped arguing. Mostly it concerns mundane things, but recently their banters border on harmless teasing. Their friends all tried to soothe their 'fights', but neither party had the heart to explain that they're just playing around.

* * *

There was another gathering happening at North's house, and all Moon and Mother Nature's Guardians were in attendance.

Like most parties, alcohol made its appearance and by now, most people were drunk. There were a few smart individuals who avoided drinking in general, but it didn't matter as the atmosphere was happy and lively at best.

Jack and company were busy debating the merits of good neighbourhoods when suddenly an unrecognized (to Jack, that is) tipsy girl asked the whereabouts of the Winter Guardian's home. Inevitably, this caught the attention of North, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Sandy.

Jack was sober, as he has high alcohol tolerance, but even he had to blink unsteadily at the sudden inquiry. His audience, though mostly drunk, managed to look genuinely curious and interested.

He gulped, trying to find an excuse to not answer when he caught the icy blue irises of the former Queen. Elsa looked mildly panicked but anticipating at the same time. It seemed that she had heard the entire conversation.

Jack sent her a warning look and faced his audience again with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Ah, I live near the mountains, of course." He answered vaguely.

"I heard that there's only one house there and that it belongs to the Snow Queen, Elsa." An unknown guy interjected.

He saw Elsa covering her mouth, obviously trying to suppress her laughter, and he scowled at her.

Taking pity on the guy, Elsa sent him a wink and promptly created a diversion.

"Anna!" She screamed.

Everyone turned to where Elsa stood and some scrambled to help the sisters. Anna lay sprawled on the cold marble floor, apparently passing out from sheer drunkenness. Even with the commotion going on, Jack saw Elsa giving him a knowing smirk.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Jack said as he floated by Elsa's balcony while waiting for her to finish dressing.

She finally emerged, wearing a loose icy blue nightgown with her hair undone. Jack has seen her wear the garment so often that he didn't even spare a glance at the abundant skin exposure.

"I needed to. Besides, Anna was already dangerously swaying in the middle of the dance floor. Thank goodness it just so happened at the right time."

Jack snorted, disbelieving.

Ignoring his response, Elsa yawned. "I'm exhausted."

He chuckled and landed in front of her. "Come on, its bedtime for our Queen."

* * *

Back at North's place, Toothiana, Sandy, and Bunnymund stayed behind to help the host with cleaning. A few cups of hot chocolate helped them regain their soberness.

As they were picking up shreds of evidence from the party, Toothiana stopped and grabbed the scotch glass made entirely of ice. She knew it was Jack's, for she was with him the entire time and she also knew that Elsa was more of a wine drinker. Immediately, the Tooth fairy remembered the weird conversation a while ago. She turned to her fellow Guardians.

"Hey, don't you think that it's weird that until now, we still don't know where Jack lives?"

North laughed, "He said he lives in the mountains. I don't think the boy lies."

"Yes, but where exactly?" She countered.

A long pause.

Sandy tilted his head, obviously in thought. This time, Bunnymund broke the silence.

"She has a point. We don't know where the wanker lives."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." North decided as pulled out the portal snowglobe.

* * *

They landed on a large room made entirely of ice. There were portraits of Jack on the wall, and some of them showed all five of the Moon's Guardians, all painted by Rapunzel. However, they wondered about Jack's whereabouts as his bed was empty and unkempt.

"Let's just explore the house," North suggested. "I'm sure Jack won't mind."

'House' was an understatement - the expansive hallways and the sheer number of rooms suggested that Jack lived in a mansion, or a palace, at best. Looking at the interior, Toothiana frowned.

"I feel like I've been here before. The furnishings look familiar - "

"Sandy found 'im!" Bunnymund interrupted.

Shaking her head, Toothiana followed the men.

* * *

Jack felt presences inside the castle. The arm that held Elsa's waist felt her body tense - hinting that she noticed too. She shifted slowly, turning to face him with her eyes still closed. He closed his eyes, following her lead.

When the door of Elsa's room creaked open, Jack unconsciously tightened his hold on her. Elsa's fingers settled on his bare chest, and he waited until she tapped thrice. When she made the signal, Jack grabbed his staff and shot ice in lightning speed, as did Elsa. The action caused him to fall off the bed.

"Whoa!" The perpetrators yelled.

Shocked at the familiar voices, he glanced up and promptly yelled as well.

Through the haze of panic, Jack remembered that Elsa was severely underdressed, and he knew she loathed to appear indecent in front of everyone. He was the only exception as they lived together, and she begrudgingly got used to his presence (though it did take her several years to get comfortable with him).

With that thought, Jack barked while throwing his hoodie at her, "Elsa! Cover yourself!"

He heard her embarrassed yelp and her hurried shuffling on the bed. He shifted his gaze at his equally shocked team.

When she finally put on his hoodie, Jack tapped his staff on the floor to undo the ice trap that rendered the others immobile. He stood in all his half-naked glory and waited for Elsa to climb off from his side of the bed.

He glanced at her to find her schooling her face into a calm, collected look. It was her Queen look - the one that meant no funny business, despite the tremendous embarrassing situation that they're currently facing.

He honestly envied her ability to control her expressions, while he stood there looking like a cornered rat: wide eyes, red cheeks, gaping mouth and all.

Forcing himself to calm down, he leaned casually on his staff and smiled hesitantly. "Refreshments, anyone?"

* * *

Half an hour later, with all the initial shock, scandalized looks, awkward silences, and sly looks done with, the guests finally bid them goodbye.

"We're so sorry for barging in late at night," Toothiana apologized for the millionth time that night. Elsa just gave a reassuring smile and hugged the woman.

Taking one last look at the still half-naked Jack and the hoodie-clad Elsa, Bunnymund couldn't help but snicker.

"You know, even with your explanation, people would still automatically assume that you're doing the dirty. But ah, I'm sure you two have done a lot of naughty things despite your insistence that 'nothing happened'. "

North put his hand on Bunnymund's shoulder and laughed merrily.

"Let's just leave the kids to themselves, Bunnymund. It's good that they're enjoying their youth, but do remember to use protection Jack, my boy!"

Before the couple could recover from their affronted/scandalized looks, North whipped the transporter and saving everyone from the would-be repeated flustered denials. They could only take so much sexual tension, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things unexplained since this is only a one-shot. But, I'm planning on making a series out of this...whaddya think?


End file.
